Secretos a la vista
by mutemuia
Summary: Pocas cosas escapan a la aguda visión de Shin-Ah [Colección de drabbles] [AU] [Esta historia participa en la actividad: ¡Secretos develados! del foro 'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'].
1. Hak

Esta historia participa en la actividad: _¡_ _Secretos_ _develados!_ del foro 'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : _Akatsuki no Yona_ le pertenece a la, más que nunca, maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

* * *

 **HAK**

—Es Yona —dijo Shin-Ah, mientras añadía un poco de café a su tazón de leche.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Yoon.

—Hak y los miércoles —añadió Shin-Ah.

—¡Aaah! —exclamó Yoon, comprendiéndolo ahora—. Las ojeras... —Shin-Ah asintió en silencio—. Son por culpa de Yona...

Durante un minuto, o quizás dos, en la cocina no se escucha más que el ocasional entrechocar de las cucharas con la cerámica. Shin-Ah lee la prensa en la tablet y Yoon pasa con cuidado una página más de su libro de anatomía.

—¿Y sabes por qué? —pregunta al fin, y Shin-Ah asiente antes de responder.

—Cine...

—¿Cine? —repite Yoon. Shin-Ah vuelve a asentir pero no añade nada más. Yoon se exaspera un poquito (solo un poquito) porque Shin-Ah es un amor y la persona más dulce y buena que conoce, pero es tan-pero-tan parco en palabras, que las cosas hay que írselas sacando con cuchara...

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Anoche los vi —Yoon le hace un gesto con la mano animándole a continuar—. En la cola del cine...

—¿Última sesión? —pregunta Yoon, con la mano en la barbilla reflexionando sobre estos pedacitos de información. Shin-Ah asiente una vez más—. Bueno... Sí, eso lo explicaría... Saldrían tarde y después Hak acompañaría a Yona a la residencia de las chicas, y luego el camino de vuelta a pie...

—Regresaría de madrugada a casa —concluye Shin-Ah en voz alta.

—Ajá. ¿Pero por qué los miércoles? —pregunta Yoon—. ¿Por qué todos los miércoles?

—Sesión para parejas.

—¿Qué?

—La entrada es más barata... —contesta, con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Parejas?

—Dos... No necesariamente parejas-parejas... —explica Shin-Ah.

—Oh, claro —Y de nuevo volvieron ambos a sus lecturas y sus desayunos. El tema parecía ya olvidado cuando Yoon cierra de golpe su pesado libro, sobresaltando a Shin-Ah—. ¿Y crees que Hak sepa eso? —Shin-Ah se encoge de hombros—. No, probablemente el muy tonto crea que está saliendo con Yona... Que son novios o algo así...

—Pobre Hak...

—Sí, pobre Hak...

—¿Deberíamos decírselo?

—¿Y que nos explote esa bomba en la cara? No —declaró, negando con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos a la defensiva—. Pero me gustaría estar delante el día en que Yona se entere de que es la novia de Hak sin saberlo.

—Por meses...

—Dioses, pobre Hak...

—Sí, pobre Hak...

Y el desayuno continuó, como todos los jueves, mientras en el piso superior un chico, con grandes sombras azules bajo los ojos cargados de cansancio, soñaba despierto con otros ojos del color de la amatista y cabellos de fuego.

Yona...

En su próxima cita iba a besarla.

Seguro...

.

* * *

.

 _Secreto: Shin-ah descubre la razón de las ojeras de X los jueves por la mañana._

 _Víctima: Hak._


	2. Jae-Ha

Esta historia participa en la actividad: _¡Secretos_ _develados!_ del foro 'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : _Akatsuki no Yona_ le pertenece a la, más que nunca, maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

* * *

 **JAE-HA**

No es ningún secreto que a Kija le horrorizan los bichos… Da igual si vuelan, se arrastran, corren o las tres cosas… El resultado era siempre una indigna huida o una aterrorizada parálisis con el rostro desencajado…

Bueno, eso había sido lo habitual hasta hace bien poco… Porque ahora la casa, su lugar seguro y limpio de insectos, parecía sufrir una extraña plaga. A Kija, desdichado Kija, parecían pegársele los bichos, como atraídos por su fobia. En el desayuno, en la ducha, en la puerta de su dormitorio… E incluso en la ropa recién lavada o entre las sábanas… Era horrible… El pobre muchacho vivía en un sinvivir constante hasta que Jae-Ha se erigió en su salvador y defensor antiinsectos.

Sí, Jae-Ha recibía el desesperado abrazo de Kija por huir del bicho de turno, quien saltaba directamente a sus brazos cual damisela en apuros y se le pegaba encima en maneras que desafiaban a la decencia… Y con él a cuestas, bien a salvo y protegido, Jae-Ha se _encargaba_ del monstruo con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Porque Jae-Ha _siempre_ estaba allí cuando Kija sufría uno de sus insectiles ataques. Siempre.

Tremendo caballero andante… Valiente protector…

Shin-Ah, por supuesto, jamás diría que desde su ventana veía los frascos de cristal, llenos de bichos VIVOS, en la habitación de Jae-Ha, pulcramente ordenados y clasificados por especies en los estantes de su escritorio: los más asquerosos arriba, y los más fáciles de manipular abajo.

No es culpa suya que tenga una vista estupenda…

.

* * *

.

 _Secreto:_ _Shin-Ah descubre que X colecciona insectos._

 _Víctima: Jae-Ha._


	3. Ik-Soo

Esta historia participa en la actividad: _¡Secretos_ _develados!_ del foro 'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : _Akatsuki no Yona_ le pertenece a la, más que nunca, maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

* * *

 **IK-SOO**

El pobre Shin-Ah solo le estaba haciendo un favor a Yoon, nada más…

—Por favor, acércate a verlo y averigua si aún sigue vivo —le había dicho antes de que se le cerraran los ojos de cansancio—. Me preocupa que no me responda al teléfono ni a los mensajes.

Yoon bastante tenía ya con las agotadoras guardias de hospital mientras hacía su residencia de Cirugía. Llegaba a casa, soltaba su mochila con un exhausto 'umpf' y se dejaba caer sin más sobre su cama. Luego, al día siguiente, antes de irse, se levantaba temprano para dejarles un caldero de comida que sus hambrientos compañeros de piso no tardaban en devorar. Y vuelta a empezar…

Yoon le había dejado a Shin-Ah la llave de la casa de su tío y aunque a él no le gustaba entrar así en casa ajena, tuvo que usarla cuando no respondieron a la puerta. Abrió y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el olor. A cerrado, a viejo y a comida echada a perder. Y a humanidad sin lavar… Todo junto, bien mezclado y revuelto, en una fragancia acre, pesada y dolorosamente apestosa…

Con el corazón inquieto y preparado para lo peor, sus ojos miraron a la penumbra de la estancia, buscando quizás el cuerpo caído, desmayado o —los dioses no lo quieran— muerto.

Pero ahí estaba Ik-Soo (ni muerto, ni desmayado ni caído), sino sentado en el sofá de la modesta salita de estar, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared…

Llevaba una camiseta que había conocido días mejores (y más limpios…), un pantalón de chándal sin forma, desvarado de puro viejo y unas zapatillas gastadas y tan finas como el papel de fumar… El pelo, convertido en un nido de arañas que le tapaba los ojos ausentes, y en la cabeza, lo peor: un cucurucho de papel de plata, de ese que se usa en la cocina de una casa, pulcramente retorcido, comprimido y moldeado en torno a su cocorota, rematado en una exótica punta cónica, como si fuera el sombrerito de algún niño (que de seguro se rehusaría a que lo vieran con él puesto).

Y sobre la mesa, frente a él, entre platos y tazas sucias, el teléfono móvil destrozado, con las electrónicas tripas al aire, y lo mismo podía decirse del televisor, del reproductor DVD y hasta de una vieja radio que siempre estuvo encima de la nevera criando polvo…

Shin-Ah ahoga una exclamación y es entonces cuando Ik-Soo repara en que no está solo. Con un movimiento tan rápido que traiciona su aparente quietud, vuelve hacia él sus ojos de loco.

—¿Tú también las oyes? —le suelta de sopetón.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Shin-Ah, parpadeando confundido.

—Las voces…

—¿Qué voces? —pregunta de nuevo.

—Las de mi cabeza…

—… —Y volvió a parpadear, más confuso aún…

—No se callan… —agrega Ik-Soo.

—De ahí el gorro… —deduce él.

—Pues claro —afirma Ik-Soo.

—¿Y qué dicen?

—No sé —le responde, encogiéndose de hombros—. No las oigo con el gorro puesto.

—Cierto —concede Shin-Ah—. No, ¿que qué dicen cuando las oyes?

—¿Qué?

—¿Piden que mates a alguien? —pregunta con un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a hacerlo más alto.

—¿Que qué? ¡No! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? —exclama Ik-Soo escandalizado, y Shin-Ah exhala un suspiro de alivio—. Hablan, tan solo hablan. ¡Y en verso! —añade—. De la vida, del país, de religión… Sobre gente que conozco y gente que desconozco… Como si supieran de todo y de todos y fueran adivinos políticos…

Ik-Soo calla, y Shin-Ah respeta ese silencio, tomando en consideración las palabras del tío de su amigo. ¿Podría ser que…?

—¿No eres sacerdote? —pregunta al fin.

—Lo soy… —le responde, y con gesto compungido, añade—. Bueno, lo era… Eso si no me han echado ya del templo… —Ik-Soo ladea la cabeza y el gorro de aluminio arroja destellos de plata a la débil luz de la salita—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Se supone que escuchas a los dioses, ¿no? —explica Shin-Ah muy despacio, como todavía decidiendo qué decir y a qué conclusiones llegar—. Que como sacerdote eres su portavoz aquí en la tierra de los hombres.

—Nos observan, siempre —declara Ik-Soo—. Nos vigilan…

—¿Los dioses? —pregunta Shin-Ah.

—No, hombre, los dioses no —responde Ik-Soo, un poquito exasperado ya—. ¡Los aliens!

—Lo dudo mucho… —Y no dijo nada más… Solo cuando Ik-Soo le hizo vehementes gestos (que produjeron más destellos de plata) para que continuara, añadió despacio y con esa voz suave tan suya—. El espacio es demasiado grande como para que hayan llegado hasta aquí...

—¿Y los dioses? —cuestiona Ik-Soo.

—Los dioses ya estaban aquí antes de nosotros… —le responde Shin-Ah, con una lógica aparentemente lógica.

—Que nos observan, te digo… —Pero el sacerdote se resiste a aceptarla…

—Los dioses… —dice Shin-Ah, y es más una pregunta que una declaración. Es que a veces le cuesta seguir el hilo de una conversación… Y más si es una tan física/metafísica como esta…

—¡Los aliens! —exclama Ik-Soo, ya casi desesperado porque el muchacho no le entiende.

—Los dioses —insiste Shin-Ah. Pero su interlocutor suelta un resoplido cansado y le replica.

—¿Y el ovni de las cinco cuarenta y cinco? ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices de eso? —pregunta desafiándolo a seguir porfiándole—. Todos los días a la misma hora aparece en el cielo.

—¿Un satélite de comunicaciones? —responde Shin-Ah, ladeando un poco la cabeza—. ¿Venus al atardecer en el horizonte?

A Ik-Soo se le hunden los hombros, un poco decepcionado por la rapidez con que su argumento más sólido y más empírico para demostrar la existencia de extraterrestres pudiera haber sido tan fácilmente rebatido y destruido.

Pero él no se rinde…

—¿Y las voces? —insiste el sacerdote.

—Los dioses —le responde el muchacho.

—¿No los aliens? —cuestiona. Y Shin-Ah negó suavemente con la cabeza y a Ik-Soo se le cayó el alma al piso…

No los aliens…

En fin…

Y entonces otro suspiro… Esta vez es Ik-Soo el que suspira, y de su pecho salen resignación y desencanto en forma de suspiros.

—Mejor que sean los dioses… —le susurra Shin-Ah, e Ik-Soo asiente, medio desfallecido, dándole por fin la razón—. Y ahora a la ducha —le sugiere con suavidad (porque Shin-Ah casi nunca ordena), mientras iba abriendo las ventanas para airear la habitación—. Sin el gorro, por favor.

[¿Y si no eran los dioses?]

* * *

¿Locura? ¿La voz de los dioses? ¿Aliens del espacio exterior?

Quién sabe…

Quizás solo era soledad. El peso enloquecedor y terrible de la soledad…

De todas formas, Shin-Ah se atrevió a recomendarle a Yoon (porque los apreciaba a ambos) que fijara una cita con un buen psicólogo, comprensivo con su peculiar condición... Y que pasaran más tiempo juntos de ser posible…

Sí, quizás solo era soledad, enemiga del espíritu y de la alegría, ladrona de los colores de la vida… De eso, desgraciadamente Shin-Ah sabía y había vivido lo suficiente…

[Porque los aliens definitivamente no existen, ¿verdad?]

.

* * *

.

 _Secreto:_ _Shin-Ah descubre que X está obsesionado con los aliens._

 _Víctima: Ik-Soo._


End file.
